


Feet on the Ground

by ragnarok89



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Anime, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, POV Female Character, Post-Series, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. It was a fleeting dream, just like this moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feet on the Ground

It really was a bizarre dream.

Dreams have always been weird and with a lot imagery that she had to figure out for herself, and some even had little hints of the future for her. This one was different – it almost swallowed her whole.

There was a man with dark skin, wild blonde hair, and dressed in purple and black. He held a golden rod that glowed as he grinned balefully, and she soon found herself submerged in sand, surrounded in glass that was too strong to break for her.

Then there was a snowy creature with black hooves on the bottom. This thing, whatever it was, it had shining lights on top of it, and it grew very loud as it drew closer.

It was as if someone was screaming-- She awoke with a choked scream, her heart beating like a trapped bird.

"Are you all right?" Mai had forgotten Serenity was there, her voice startling her. It looked as if she'd been in the middle of straightening her bedroom up.

Mai shook her head. Not because she wasn't all right (just shaken and confused) but, because she just couldn't make sense of it at all. It was like a monster coming after, as she was trapped in the glass, but she didn't see any claws or teeth.

There was just shrieking and....she didn’t know what happened after that.

Serenity’s hands were gentle and smooth, causing Mai to lean involuntarily into it. The tightness in her shoulders and chest started to fade just at that moment.

"Don't worry, Mai. It was just a dream," Serenity replied quietly.

Mai only nodded.

It was true; after all, it was a fleeting dream, just like this moment, with both her feet on the ground.


End file.
